Spilt Golden Syrup
by dip-the-snowfish
Summary: Challenge from a friend. CalleighEric. Will Calleigh and Eric get together, or will they stay just friends. Will Horatio's jealousy tear them apart? And what the hell is with the Golden Syrup? R


**Disclaimer - **Obviously CSI:Miami isn't mine. Bla bla bla you guys know the rest.

**Dedication - **I dedicate this story to mi best friend jen.

**(A/N) **this story was a challenge from a friend. It had to include spilt golden syrup, a blue silk dress, a yr 12 formal, horatio attacking calleigh (and eric being protective) and bra shopping with eric and alexx. Obviously it's Calleigh/Eric and it'll be 3 parts long. Excuse me if its crap, i only had 24 hours. Enjoy!

* * *

**"Spilt Golden Syrup"**

"Eric glanced at Calleigh, a concerned look on his face. Cal, you're into your third shift on this case. You need to eat. You need to _sleep_" Calleigh looked up, stifling a yawn.

"I'm fine Eric" she argued but it sounded more like "Ib fiyne Eric" through the massive yawn.

"Come on. You can have dinner with me, at my place. Please Calleigh. Even _you_ need food!" Hearing the desperation and anxious tint in his voice, she caved.

"Okay, but then I'm coming right back here. This case is gonna break really soon. I can feel it" With that, Eric grabbed her arm and marched her out of the building, bundled her into his car, and drove her to his apartment.

* * *

"Thanks Eric. I really needed a good meal."

"I know. Listen, I know you said you wanted to get straight back to work, but there's ice cream in my freezer, and it's just going to go to waste, and also…" he whipped a hand out from behind his back and showing her the DVD he held in it.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" She shrieked. "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh I've had it for a couple of days now"

"But Eric - you hate Moulin Rouge!"

"Yes, but you don't" Seeing the tear in her eye, he quickly turned away. He knew how Calleigh hated for anyone to see her cry. "Okay, I'll put the DVD on, you get the ice cream?" He sensed Calleigh nod behind him, as he bent down to put the DVD in the player. 2 hours later they were _still _watching the movie - not that Eric minded. During one of the first 'sad' parts, Calleigh had shifted from her end of the sofa to lean against his chest. More than an hour later, she still hadn't moved, and he was glad for the warmth that was seeping through his shirt from her back. Soon the movie ended, and she sat up. Eric couldn't help but feel that something was missing when she wasn't close to him.

"Okay. One more movie and then I'll head off" Calleigh announced. Eric nodded. "Do you have any more Nicole Kidman?" Eric nodded. His sister had given this to him last Christmas, as a joke. She _knew _he didn't like Nicole. Oh well. Calleigh did, so it was worth it. He pulled out the movie, and showed it to her.

"Have you seen Practical Magic?" Calleigh had, but it was a while ago, so she didn't remember the storyline very well.

"Is there anymore ice cream?"

"No more chocolate chip, you ate all that, but I think there's vanilla in the back of the freezer somewhere" Calleigh ran to the freezer and peered inside.

"Yup. 1L Vanilla. Do you have any topping?"

"No, it's all gone. You're just gonna have to go without!" Calleigh pouted a bit, but the movie was starting, so there wasn't much time for pouting. 10 minutes in, Calleigh brightened up. Turning to Eric, she asked

"Hey, do you have any golden syrup?" Eric nodded, looking a bit confused. "Where is it?"

"In the pantry" Calleigh got up with the ice cream and jogged to the kitchen, wearing a smirk. She came back and handed Eric the ice cream. He looked into it and glanced back up at Calleigh, one eyebrow raised. She shrugged.

"Well there was no topping." He glanced back down at the ice cream. It was now covered in a thick, gooey layer of golden syrup, thanks to Calleigh. She looked at him, with a charming smile on her face. "Oh Eric its just golden syrup it wont kill you! She took a bite of the ice cream. "Hmm, I think it needs more" She got up and walked back into the kitchen, coming back with the yellow bottle. She twisted the top open, and tipped the bottle upside down, gave the bottle a few good smacks, and watched as the syrup filled up the ice cream container even more. Eric watched in slow motion as she went to close the lid. He was about to yell, to warn her when…"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eric!" the lid fell off, leaving Calleigh sitting in a puddle of thick, gooey golden syrup. She groaned. "CRAP! I don't have any spare clothes with me, and I can't stay like this!

"Uh…Calleigh? I have some clothes you could borrow if you wanted."

"Would you mind Eric? I'm just so STICKY!" Eric shook his head, and led her into his bedroom, where he handed her some sweatpants and a couple of tops.

"Take your pick… they were my sisters, but she outgrew them. I think they should fit you."

"Thanks" Eric nodded and left, closing the door behind him. 15 minutes later, he looked up from the stove, where he had been making coffee, to see Calleigh standing there looking absolutely gorgeous in grey sweats that hugged her hips, and a short sleeved top that was a tad small, so it showed an inch or so of her flat stomach. He turned away to stop from staring, and saw her fold her arms protectively in front of her out of the corner of his eye.

"That suits you" He complimented her. She gave him a soft smile and walked over.

"Thanks. I really don't like showing my midriff but this was the only top that didn't feel like I was swimming in it"

"You look fine" He reassured her. "You wanna finish the movie?" She nodded and sat back down on the couch again, this time hugging her knees, her eyes riveted to the screen. When the movie had finished he glanced over at her, realising that she hadn't said anything for quite a while. The sight he saw made him smile. Here was Calleigh Duquesne, ballistics expert, tough girl that never showed weakness, fast asleep, on his couch. He gently picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, putting her under the covers of his bed, before retreating to the couch with a pillow and a blanket.

* * *

Over the next 3 weeks, Calleigh and Eric started spending more and more time together off the clock. Nothing intimate, just as friends. Calleigh came to know Eric's kitchen almost as well as he did, but she never went near the golden syrup again, giving it the evil eye every time she saw it. She didn't touch it, even if there_ was _no other topping for the ice cream. They started working together more, and being more open with each other. However, as her relationship with Eric increased, she noticed Horatio becoming more and more sour and withdrawn around her, and around Eric.

* * *

Eric was sitting at home, dozing off after a tiring shift when his phone rang. He looked at the number on caller ID and smirked. He flipped the phone open. "Hey Calleigh!"

"Eric, help, I think Horatio's stalking me…"


End file.
